opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sumatra
] This is a checklist of Opiliones species of Sumatra, including its offshore islands. Suborder Cyphophthalmi *Family Stylocellidae ***''Leptopsalis beccarii'' Thorell, 1883:25 ***''Leptopsalis thorellii'' (Hansen & Sorensen, 1904):91 ***''Leptopsalis weberii'' (Hansen & Sorensen, 1904):92 ***''Stylocellus sumatranus'' Westwood, 1874:200 Suborder Dyspnoi (none) Suborder Eupnoi *Family Sclerosomatidae **Subfamily Gagrellinae ***''Aurivilliola aurivillii'' (Thorell, 1894):22 {Sumatra listed in Roewer, 1955a} ***''Aurivilliola sumatrana'' Roewer, 1931c:536 ***''Ceratobunoides sumatranus'' Roewer, 1923:1063 ***''Ceratobunoides meniaweiensis'' Roewer, 1955b:137 {Sipora & Siberut} ***''Dentobunus abiannulatus'' Roewer, 1929d:135 {Siberut} [listed as D. albimaculatus in Roewer, 1955a - same 1929 sp] ***''Dentobunus acuarius'' (Thorell, 1891c):695 ***''Dentobunus aurolucens'' Roewer, 1923:948 {also Sipora in Roewer, 1955a} ***''Dentobunus basalis'' Roewer, 1931c:529 ***''Dentobunus bicoronatus'' Roewer, 1931c:530 ***''Dentobunus bidentatus'' (Thorell, 1891c):697 {Sumatra listed in Roewer, 1955a} ***''Dentobunus ramicornis'' (Thorell, 1894):16 {Listed as 'South-east Asia' in Roewer, 1955a} ***''Dentobunus unicolor'' Roewer, 1911a:250 {Sumatra listed in Roewer, 1955a} ***''Eugagrella jacobsoni'' Roewer, 1923:1026 {Simalur} ***''Eugagrella muara'' Roewer, 1923:1025 ***''Eugagrella palliditarsus'' Roewer, 1923:1025 {Simalur} ***''Eugagrella simularis'' Roewer, 1923:1025 {Simalur} ***''Eugagrella trimaculata'' Roewer, 1923:1025 ***''Eugagrella variegata'' (Doleschall, 1859):3 {Sumatra listed in Giltay, 1931b} ***''Gagrella biseriata'' Simon, 1901:82 {Sumatra listed in Roewer, 1954b} ***''Gagrella concinna'' Thorell, 1891c:702 ***''Gagrella ephippiata'' Thorell, 1891c:699 ***''Gagrella foveolata'' Roewer, 1923:975 ***''Gagrella hasseltii'' Thorell, 1891c:704 {Sumatra listed in Roewer, 1954b} ***''Gagrella monticola monticola'' Thorell, 1891c:712 ***''Gagrella monticola tarda'' Thorell, 1891c:712 ***''Gagrella nigripalpisRoewer, 1910a:61 {Sumatra listed in Roewer, 1954b} ***Gagrella parallela'' Roewer, 1931c:535 ***''Gagrella pullata'' Thorell, 1891c:710 ***''Gagrella tibialis'' Roewer, 1931c:534 ***''Gagrellissa jacobsoni'' Roewer, 1931c:542 ***''Gagrellula albitarsis'' (Simon, 1899a):123 ***''Gagrellula albatra'' Roewer, 1954c:261 ***''Gagrellula albifrons'' Roewer, 1931c:538 ***''Gagrellula circulata'' Roewer, 1954c:261 ***''Gagrellula didyma'' Roewer, 1935d:20 {Palau Enggano (Mentawi Islands)} ***''Gagrellula luteomaculata'' Roewer, 1931c:539 {also Mentawi Islands in Roewer, 1954c} ***''Gagrellula niasensis'' (Thorell, 1891a):95 {Nias, also Panti (Pasaman) in Giltay, 1931c} ***''Gagrellula schenkeli'' Roewer, 1954c:262 ***''Gagrellula siberutiana'' Roewer, 1929d:135 {Siberut} ***''Gagrellula simaluris'' Roewer, 1923:1014 {Simalur} ***''Marthana cerata'' (Roewer, 1912b):41 ***''Marthana perspicillata'' (Roewer, 1911a):257 ***''Marthana turrita'' Thorell, 1891c:720 {Roewer, 1955a lists as 'Nierdel. Indien'} [Not M.t. Roewer, 1910a:129] ***''Melanopa sumatrana'' Suzuki, 1982c:220 ***''Melanopa vittata'' Roewer, 1910a:28 ***''Padangrella jacobsoni'' Roewer, 1954c:281 ***''Paragagrella typus'' Roewer, 1912b:40 ***''Paragagrella basalis'' Roewer, 1929d:136 {Siberut} ***''Paragagrella roeweri'' Giltay, 1930:426 ***''Paragagrella siberutiana'' Roewer, 1931c:540 {Siberut} ***''Pseudogagrella multimaculata'' Roewer, 1957:353 ***''Verrucobunus trispinosus'' Roewer, 1931c:541 ***''Zaleptus cinctus'' Roewer, 1923:1041 {Mentawei Islands (Sereina) listed in Roewer, 1955b} ***''Zaleptus diadematus'' (Thorell, 1891c):679 {Roewer, 1955b lists as 'Nierdel. Indien'} ***''Zaleptus jacobsoni'' Roewer, 1923:1042 ***''Zaleptus quadricornis'' (Thorell, 1891c):689 ***''Zaleptus ramosus'' Thorell, 1891c:684 ***''Zaleptus simplex'' Thorell, 1891c:686 ***''Zaleptus sumatranus'' (Roewer, 1955b):145 ***''Zaleptus unicolor'' Roewer, 1923:1041 {Sumatra listed in Roewer, 1955b} ***''Zaleptus vanstraeleni'' Giltay, 1930:428 Suborder Laniatores (Grassatores) *Family Assamiidae **Subfamily Dampetrinae ***''Hyamus formosus'' Thorell, 1891c:753 ***''Metahyamus jacobsoni'' Roewer, 1923:1093 *** Nothippus limbatus Thorell, 1891a:103 *** Nothippus affinis Loman, 1893:22 *** Paradampetrus leopoldi Giltay, 1930:420 *** Simalurius jacobsoni Roewer, 1923:1093 {Mentawi Islands (Siberut & Simalur)} *** Literature *Doleschall, C. Ludwig, 1859. Tweede Bijdrage tot de kennis der Arachniden van den Indischen Archipel. Verhandelingen der Natuurkundige Vereeniging in Nederlandsch Indië Societatis Scientiarum Indo-Neêrlandicae, 5(5): 1-60. *Giltay, L. (1930) Notes préliminaires sur les Opilions recueillis aux Indes Néerlandaises par S.A.R. le Prince Léopold de Belgique. Bulletin et annales de la Société Entomologique de Belgique,Bruxelles, 69, 419–429. *Giltay, L. (1931b) Opilions. In: Resultats scientifiques du voyage aux Indes orientales néerlandaises de LL. AA. RR. le Prince et la Princesse Léopold de Belgique. Mémoires du Musée Royal d'Histoire Naturelle de Belgique, hors série, Bruxelles, 3(7), 1–24. *Hansen, H.J. & Sørensen, W. (1904) On two orders of Arachnida Opiliones, especially the suborder Cyphophthalmi, and Ricinulei, namely the family Cryptostemmatoidae. Cambridge Univ. Press, Cambridge, pp. 1–174. * Loman, J.C.C. (1893) Opilioniden von Sumatra, Java und Flores. In: Max Weber (Ed.) Zoologische Ergebnisse einer Reise in Niederländisch Ost-Indien, vol. 3, pp. 1–27. *Roewer, C.F. (1910a) Revision der Opiliones Plagiostethi (= Opiliones Palpatores). I. Teil: Familie der Phalangiidae. (Subfamilien: Gagrellini, Liobunini, Leptobunini.) Abhandlungen aus dem Gebiete der Naturwissenschaften, herausgegeben vom Naturwissenschaftlichen Verein in Hamburg, Hamburg, 19(4), 1–294. *Roewer, C.F. (1912b) Einige neue Gattungen und Arten der Opiliones Palpatores aus den Subfamilien der Gagrellinae und Liobuninae der Familie der Phalangiidae. Archiv für Naturgeschichte, Berlin, Abt. A, Original-Arbeiten, 78(1), 27–59. *Roewer, C.F. (1923) Die Weberknechte der Erde. Systematische Bearbeitung der bisher bekannten Opiliones. Gustav Fischer, Jena, 1116 pp. *Roewer, C.F. (1924a) X - Opilioniden aus Sumatra. Zoologische mededeelingen, Leiden, 8(2), 132–144. *Roewer, C.F. (1924b) XI - Fauna Simalurensis. Opiliones. Zoologische mededeelingen, Leiden, 8(2), 145–151. *Roewer, C.F. (1926a) Opiliones–Laniatores. In: Fauna sumatrensis (Beitrag Nr. 21). Entomologische Mitteilungen, Berlin, 15(3/4), 297–299. *Roewer, C.F. (1929d) Spolia Mentawiensia. Opiliones. Bulletin of the Raffles Museum, Singapore, 2, 134–136. *Roewer, C.F. (1931c) Über Opilioniden der Sundainseln. Archiv für Hydrobiologie, Stuttgart, Supplementband 9, Tropische Binnengewässer, 2, 508–548. *Roewer, C.F. (1935d) Südostasiatische Opiliones der Sammlung Fea und Modigliani des Naturhistorischen Museum in Genua. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale Giacomo Doria di Genova, Genova, 59, 12–25. *Roewer, C.F. (1954b) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 1. Teil. Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 35(3/4), 181–236. *Roewer, C.F. (1954c) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 2. Teil. Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 35(5/6), 237–292. *Roewer, C.F. (1955a) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 3. Teil. Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 36(1/2), 71–121. *Roewer, C.F. (1955b) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 4. Teil (Schluss). Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 36(3/4), 123–171. *Roewer, C.F. (1957c) Über Oligolophinae, Caddoinae, Sclerosomatinae, Leiobuninae, Neopilioninae und Leptobuninae (Phalangiidae, Opiliones Palpatores). (Weitere Weberknechte XX). Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 38(5/6), 323–358. *Simon, E. (1899a) Contribution a la faune de Sumatra. Arachnides recueillis par M. J.-L. Weyers, a Sumatra (2e Mémoire). Annales de la Société Entomologique de Belgique, 43, 78–125. *Simon, E. (1901) On the Arachnida collected during the "Skeat Expedition" to the Malay Peninsula, 1899–1900. Proceedings of the Zoological Society of London 1901(3), 45–84. *Thorell, T.T.T. (1883) Descrizione di alcuni Aracnidi inferiori dell'Arcipelago Malese. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale di Genova, Genova, (series 1) 18 “1882-1883”, 21–69. *Thorell, T.T.T. (1891a) Aracnidi di Nias e di Sumatra raccolti nel 1886 dal Sig. E. Modigliani. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale di Genova, Genova, (serie 2) 10 (= 30) “1890-1891”, 5–106. *Thorell, T.T.T. (1891c) Opilioni nuovi o poco conosciuti dell´Arcipelago Malese. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale di Genova, Genova, series 2, 10 (= 30) “1890-1891”, 669–770. *Thorell, T.T.T. (1894) Förteckning öfver Arachnider från Java och närgränsande öar, insamlade of docenten D:r Carl Aurivillius; jemte beskrifningar å några sydasiatiska och sydamerikanska Spindlar of arachnids from Java and adjacent islands, collected by Docent Dr. Carl Aurivillius; along with descriptions of some South Asian and South American Spiders. Bihang till Kongliga Svenska Vetenskaps-Akademiens Handlingar, Stockholm, 20 4 (4): 1–63. *Westwood, J. O. (1874) Thesaurus Entomologicus Oxoniensis; or, illustrations of new, rare, and interesting insects, for the most part contained in the collections presented to the University of Oxford by the Rev. F.W. Hope... with forty plates from drawings by the author. Clarendon Press, Oxford. Category:Fauna of Sumatra Category:Lists Category:Indo-Malaya